Guardians of Grizzlehiem and the Return of the Coven
by AlliyahTheAuthor
Summary: Princess Roxanne Amelia of Perdu has lived the high life. All her life. When a chariot-accident separates her from her mother and puts her stranded in the wilderness, will she be able to survive? And to top it all off, deep in Grizzleheim, something is stirring...HIATUS
1. The Crash

**Hello!**

 **Another one of my main stories published! Woo hoo! This will be unlike some of my other stories, and instead of multiple P. , it will only have one.**

 **I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers and viewers, I love you all! Another thank you goes (again) to my friend Destiny, who has given me inspiration for this because of her love for Grizzlehiem. She was actually the one who introduced me!**

 **A big thank you goes to TheDiamondWriter, who without, there wouldn't be Roxanne. Now, with your permission, I will start the story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Believe me, I _never_ wanted this. I never wanted the power, much less the responsibility. But now I have it.

And I plan to make sure you never suffer the same way my friends and I did. But before I

start, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Princess Roxanne Amelia of Perdu. All my

life, I've been ashamed of who I am. I've caused accidents and hurt people. But I've also saved the Spiral.

Maybe not as much as some, but I have.

This is my life. This is my story. And this is what happened.

* * *

I was going through old things in my room when I found the necklace. It was from my dad; he gave it to me on my tenth birthday. He told me to be extremely careful with it, for it has been in the family for generations. To do that, I put it in the box my dad gave it to me in, and only took it out for special occasions like Christmas.

"Hmm…" I said. "I forgot about this."

I picked it up. The chain was fairly plain, and in the center was a petite crystal. Even though I rarely wore it, it was beautiful.

"Roxy!" I heard my mother (who was the queen of Perdu, a small Monarchy in Polaris), call.

I went downstairs and headed into her 'Grand Study'. "Yes, Mother?"

"I have something to tell you…" she said while looking at a piece of paper.

"Uh, what is it?"

She looked up at me. "We have to make a treaty with Emperia. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon"

"Oh, okay." I said. "What for?"

"Emperia wants us to spare a few of our men to help in the war against Mooshu.."

"Emperia and Mooshu are at war?!" I asked, shocked.  
"Yes, something about tea-stealing."  
"Ok. Well, I'm excited to see Empyria for the first time!"  
"Uh-huh, now if you don't mind, I must oversee the taxes for this month…" my mother informed me.  
"Yes, Mother." I curtsied, and left.

* * *

The next morning, I packed my things and went outside.  
Awaiting us was a beautiful chariot with white pegasi at the front.

My mother and I got in, and started the journey to Empyria.

Unfortunately, after about an hour of flight, a thunderstorm started.

"I told you we should've brought something with a roof…" I said.

"How was I supposed to know it would rain?" my mother asked.

I was about to shrug, but something happened before I could. The wind got stronger, and the chariot broke in half, with me on one side and my mom on the other.  
"Mom!" I screamed, as I reached desperately for her hand.

"Roxy!" she yelled back. "Do you have your necklace?"

"What? Yes! Mother, I can't hold on for much longer!"

My mom gave me a look that told me she couldn't either. "Just… Just remember I'll always love you!"

The wind got stronger, and I fell, landing hard on the ground.

* * *

It was the bear that woke me up.

"Hmmm…" I groaned, as I sat up. The sun was shining high, and there were trees everywhere. I noticed in the distance lots of wooden huts and bears. Then I saw a white bear sitting on my lap.  
"Ah!" I yelped, and jumped away from the bear.

I knew that the bear's mother could come anytime soon, and everything would be over.

"Get away, get away!" I told it.

The bear made a pouty face, and I felt bad.

"You have no mother?"

The bear nodded.

"Awww..." I said.

The bear jumped back on my lap. "Gah!" I yelled. "Okay, fine... I'll keep you as long as you promise that you're an orphan."

And yet again, the bear nodded.

"You need a name, then. Hmm..." I thought. "I'll name you Toby!"

The bear nodded excitedly. Apparently, he liked the name.

"Hmm…" I mumbled. "What should I do?"

I was in a foreign land, with a bunch of creatures in the distance that could eat me at any time. This was just _great.  
Well, uh, I should probably find shelter…_ I thought to myself.

I picked up Toby, and headed inside the forest, away from the village of bears.

I had used to watch television about survivors in the forest, and had learned enough that you _had_ to make shelter. I would also need water and food, but I could so that searching for a bit, I found some branches cover with leaves, and organized them to look like a tent. It was probably about 4:30 P.M, and I was getting tired.  
"Hmm…" I yawned. "I think I'm going to take a nap. See you in a bit, Toby…" I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it was pitch black except for the moon, which was full and bright.. "I guess food and water will have to wait until tomorrow." I sighed.

Not too far from where I was, I saw a light that resembled a bonfire, and heard voices.

 _Uh-oh,_ I thought.

All of a sudden, I heard a chorus of howls.

Unfortunately, my curiosity got the best of me, and I headed towards them.

I hid behind a tree wider than a house, and gazed at the wolves in front of me.  
They didn't seem like the white wolves you occasionally saw in Polaris. These ones had intelligent looks in there eyes that seemed like they good stare into your soul. All of them had a different color fur, and the one who seemed like the leader was as black as the night sky.

I saw one who looked rather babyish, and a gray wolf who seemed like it's mother. Another wolf was blinding white and was standing on the right side of the black one.

They looked at each other like they were having a conversation.

Just when I decided I should head back, something awful happened.

The white one locked eyes with me.  
 _Bye-bye, Roxanne,_ I thought. _You just had to check to see what was going on…_

The wolf looked back at the leader, and then at me. The howling went silent, and the leader and the white one edged towards me, one step at a time. I was paralyzed.

The black one morphed into a stern black haired man, and glared at me. "Well, well…" he said. "What do we have here?"


	2. A Life Saved

**YES YES YES I know, sorry for the TEENY TINY 970 something word CHAPTER. *Beats self up with mallet* It won't happen again. I edited this chapter like 57 times trying to make it longer, but this was as long as it could get, so far D:  
PLEASE DON'T KILL ME O_O. Aaaaanyways, here's the SHORT chapter T.T**

Oh _no oh no oh no_ , I thought. _What is he going to do to me?!_

"Who are you, girl?" the man asked me. The white wolf was glaring daggers at me.

"I-I'm Roxanne, and I wish you no harm!" I stuttered.

"And what are you doing here?"

I looked at them, and wondered what I should say. The truth, most likely. That was usually best, especially around man eating wolves; they seemed to be able to sense untruthfulness. "I'm from another world and I crashed! Eventually I found flames and came here, and then this happened! P-please don't hurt me!"

The man considered me, as if thinking about how I would taste with a side of meat-loaf.

All of a sudden, the white wolf turned into a human and stood alongside him. She was about two years older than me (I was fourteen) with long silver hair, medium skin, and red angry eyes. She wore a white leather short dress that was worn out and cut in places, like she'd been wearing it since she was nine. "You have disrupted our sacred ritual and you wish to get away from it with no consequences?!" she demanded.

"Now now, Scarlet," said the man. "No need for temper tantrums."

She gave him a look that told me something about their relationship; they despised each other.

She seemed to believe she was just as good as him, even though he was obviously much higher in rank. She seemed to be sick of him telling her what to do; mocking her.

"We _will...punish_ her for this wretched act." he said.

"How?" I asked miserably.

"Kill you."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, as I was running through the forest. I knew that wolves were _way_ faster than humans, and that they'd catch me and kill me. In other words, I'd be dead in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly, though, an aura formed around me as the wolves approached. It was pale blueish whitish, and an essence of power radiated it.

Scarlet stopped in her tracks.

The black now wolf turned towards her, and seemed to say: "What is it?"

What was she staring at, and _why_ would _she_ be... _afraid_ of it?

I put their sudden pause to use and ran deeper into the woods. A nearby tree had a door on the center of it, and I panicked. I banged on the door and shouted: "HELP ME!"

The wolves had shaken themselves out of their shock and were now yards from me. "PLEASE!" I begged.

Surprisingly, the door opened. I rushed inside and landed on the ground. The person who had let me in slammed the door, and slid a piece of wood to keep it shut.

I heard howls coming from out the door.

Inside of the tree was like nothing I had ever seen before. The wood was rough and there were carvings, but it still seemed so mystical it almost passed as _elegant_. There were a few pieces of furniture such as a table and a shelf, along with two chairs, but it wasn't anything like the castle I had grown up in. It was better, even though it wasn't as grand.

"Other clans can't enter from this door. It's against the ancient code of Grizzlehiem." I heard a tired voice say. The owner of it was a brown haired boy, who looked around the age of fifteen. He had dark eyes and a sleepy look on his face, like I had just woke him from a long nap.

"T-thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." he smiled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Roxanne Amelia."

"Oh. I'm Brandon. Why were the wolves chasing you?"

I sighed. "That's a long story."

I told him what happened, and he nodded.

"The wolves get very angry on the full moon. A cousin of mine stumbled in once and didn't come back."

"Oh," I said. "That's terrible!"

"It happens..."

"Um, by the way," I started. "What did you mean when you said 'Clans'?"

He waited a minute, and I figured he was thinking. Until I saw that he fell asleep.

"Brandon?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hmm? Oh, yes!" he woke up. "There are five clans in Grizzlehiem: Bears, Wolves, Ravens, Nymphs, and Grendles."

I thought about that. "So those were part of the Wolves."

"Yes."

"And let me guess: you're a Bear?"

"Yes.

Just then I remembered Toby, and was overcome with worry. _Oh no!_ I thought. _I hope those wolves didn't get him!_

All of a sudden, I felt a head nudge my foot. I looked down, and it was a white cub. "Toby!" I cried.

"You know him?" Brandon asked me.

"Yes, how did you find him?"

He yawned. "He came to my door and I let him in. I guess today was a busy day, huh?"

"Hmm..." I knew that I wasn't tired because of how much I had slept early, but Brandon was. "Thanks again for saving my life, and I think you should go to bed, you seem tired."

He nodded, and went up a spiral wooden staircase. I sat down at the table, and thought about my mother. I would see her again. I _had_ to.

But what I didn't know, finding my mother was the least of my worries. In the world of Grizzlehiem, a war was brewing...


End file.
